Life after Journey
by Deirdre Alex
Summary: She's no longer the power couple w/ Finn; She isn't head of the CHeerios; And she doesn't, anymore, have her father by her side. But she has a baby that she kept and a very loving baby Daddy by her side. What could go wrong, right? Well, find it out here!
1. Chapter 1: Quinn

This is not suppose to happen.

My life isn't suppose to be like this. But being at glee club changed everything.

My life before glee was great. People adored me, Girls were always jealous of me. I was head of the cheerleading squad and president of the celibacy club. My parents used to trust me so much. And most of all, I had the quarterback, Finn, as my boyfriend. But when I joined glee, all those things were taken away.

If I hadn't joined glee, I wouldn't have been pregnant, cause I'm a cheerio and cheerios always have to be in shape, but since I joined glee I ate more than I should and that was the reason why I felt fat that day. Since I am pregnant, obviously I'm no longer captain of the cheerios and president of the celibacy club. And cause of that people started giving me stares that were really annoying.

And what hurt the most was this. Because of being pregnant I was thrown out by my parents which really hurt. Joining glee was also the reason why I lose Finn to man-hands—I mean Rachel.

Life would never be like it was before. Yeah, my mom welcomed me back, but I would never get Finn back, I would never get these stretch marks off me, and I would never become a cheerio again. I will always be stuck at glee.

I'd love to trade everything and everyone for my old life back. I'd rather trade Puck, Mercedes, Kurt and—I can't believe I'm saying this but also—Beth for my Cheerios uniform, my parents, my position at the celibacy club and lastly my ex-boyfriend, Finn.

But I guess this life isn't so bad. I do still have glee, Puck, my mom, Mercedes and Beth. My greatest mistake in life was sleeping with Puck, but if I've never done this mistake, I would never have had the best day of my life.

_I breathed heavily, finally she's out! Beth is out! I wanted to hold her so badly, wanted to kiss her and tell her that I love her. But before I was even able to touch her, the nurse took her away. _

"_No! I want to hold her!" I shouted._

"_Quinnie, they'll bring her back. Just be patient." Mom said._

_I sighed. Then a voice inside my head yelled at me. _No, Quinn! Don't hold her! Don't touch her! Don't even look at her! You're not keeping her! If you see her, you wouldn't want to give her up! You can't keep her! You're doing this, because you want what's best for her. You should give her to a family that could raise her properly. A family that could give her what she wants and what she needs; food; clothes; love; and attention. You can't give those things while you're at school studying! You're only a teenager, you can't raise a baby! She might even think you don't love her if you don't give those things. Just do what's best for her. Let another family adopt her.

"_Here you go." The nurse said._

"_No!" I paused, "I want to be alone!"_

"_If that's what you want." Mom said._

_Everybody left—well, except for Puck. "Quinn, what's wrong?"_

"_I don't want to keep her! If I see her, I might change my mind! I can't raise a baby, Puck! _WE_ can't raise a baby!" I said my voice cracking._

"_Quinn, just trust me. Will you? I know what's best for you and our baby."_

"_Do you? If you do, why did you get me pregnant? That's not what's best for me!" I said._

"_Quinn." He said, sitting beside me and hugging me tightly, "That was a mistake. I'll never do it again. But it already happened! It's past! This is the only time I can show you that I am responsible and I can be trusted. I'm not missing this opportunity."_

_He let go of me. "What do you mean by you're going to show me that you can be trusted?"_

"_Follow me, if you trust me. You are never to regret your decision." He quoth, raising a hand for me to take._

"_I trust you." I said taking his hand._

_He led me out of the room into what seemed like a nursery. _What is he planning?_ I thought._

"_Do you see that?" he said pointing his finger to a baby girl. Is she it? Is this my baby? It is Beth! I couldn't be happier in my whole life. I started tearing up. Puck put his arm around me._

"_She's beautiful!" I said._

"_Just like her mother!" Puck said._

_I smiled, "Puck, do you love me?"_

"_Yes, especially now."_

"_Do you want to keep her? Will you raise her with me if I change my mind?" I asked._

"_Of course!"_

_Then sudden interruptions came._

"_Which one is yours?" someone asked from beside us._

"_Shelby. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be partying with Vocal Adrenaline? You won! Aren't you happy?" I asked._

"_Aren't you? You all wanted to win for another trophy, another title. We wanted to win, because we needed to win! Or else it'll be the end of glee. Are you satisfied now?" Puck said._

"_Puck, stop. It's just over for 12 students not the whole world." I said, "What are you doing here? Are you going to answer at least one of our questions?"_

"_I'll answer that with another question." She paused, "Are you keeping the baby?"_

_Puck just looked at me, unable to decide. "Yes! I'm keeping her!" I said, "We're keeping her."_

_Shelby did nothing but stare at Beth. I closed my eyes, not sure if I should say those words. But I'm kind enough to do this._

"_Shelby? Maybe we could share." I said._

"_Share? Like you're going to slice her into half?" Puck asked with a disgust face._

"_No, idiot! Of course not! I meant it like; you're going to have her with you while we're at school. My mom is too busy to take care of her anyway. And when school done, we could have her back. After 3 years, we're going to graduate, that's when we'll stop sharing." I said._

"_Quinn, are you sure of this?" the mohawked boy asked._

"_I don't know if I should trust you, but you're Rachel's mom. You've got to have some heart!"_

"_Thank you! You don't know how much this means to me!" she thanked._

"_Now, can you leave? I'll just drop her by at your house on Monday."_

_She smiled and left without another word. "Are you sure you about this? You're keeping her?" Puck asked._

"_No, _WE'RE_ keeping her." I said._

"_No regrets?"_

_I shook my head, "None, but if ever there will be, I'll blame it all on you."_

"_What? You can't just blame Puckzilla!" he said._

_I laughed; I've never imagined myself laughing like this with Puck._

_ "Quinn, please be serious with me." he exhaled._

_ "I'm being serious. I'm just goofing around at the same time. Why are you suddenly so mad?"_

_ "I just have one question to ask." He said, "Are we are item?"_

_ "3 rules; First stop talking to me about Mario and whatever, I don't care about that! Second, stop seeing other girls. Third, just always love Beth whatever happens. Don't ever leave her."_

_ He grinned and said; "I promise!" then hugged me tightly, and said the 3 words I never thought would come out of his mouth. "I love you." _

_ What should I say? Should I tell him the truth? Should I lie? I-I-I don't know what to say._

_ "What happened? Cat got your tongue" he joked._

_ I laughed, "I love you, too." And I'm sure of that._

I sighed; I kept Beth because I love her. I'll miss her if I give her away. I did the right thing keeping her. I guess sharing her is just as bad as giving her away, but at least after we graduate, she's ours to keep.

"Quinnie, please get the door. Oh and after we drop Beth at her godmother's we could go shopping." Mom said waking me to reality.

Yeah, you heard right! Shelby's Beth's godmother, at least that's what my mom thinks, because she wouldn't agree to let her grand daughter to be cared by a stranger. So, Puck and I pretended that Shelby is an old friend.

I opened the door, "P-Puck? It's 6 in the morning! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see Beth before you drop her off to Shelby." He said.

"Beth is lucky to have you as her father. You're a really great dad."

"Noah! Are you here to take care of Beth?" Mom asked.

"No, mom. He has football practice." I answered for him, "I'll go get Beth so we can leave."

I ran upstairs into where Beth was sleeping. I cradled her; she opened her little eyes and cried.

"Beth, don't cry. Mommy's here." I said.

"She wants her Daddy. You know my ways with girls." Puck said standing outside the room. He came to me and took Beth out of my reach. He held him in his two oh-so muscular arms. "It's only her third day in this world; she still doesn't know who I am. She can't even talk."

"Real funny, Puck! You really have your ways with girls. But just to remind you, she's a girl, I wouldn't want your malicious thinking to pass on to her." I grabbed Beth's supply bag and said, "Come on. We better get going."

"Quinn, I was kidding! Don't be mad, babe." He took my hand.

"Just don't forget that she's my baby, too. I want to her to be a well-rounded person." I said, slipping my hand off his.

"Quinn, come on! I was kidding! Let's talk about it!"

"Please, Puck! Let's not talk about it! I seriously don't want to fight with you while Beth can see."

"Quinn! What's taking you so long?" Mom shouted from downstairs.

"Let's go!" I told Puck.

After we dropped Beth at Shelby's, Mom and I went shopping, while Puck went to school by himself.

"Quinn, why don't you try this on?" Mom asked with a red dress on his hand.

"Mom, I hate red! Just within 9 months, you forgot about that? That's a great mom of you!" I said.

"Quinn, I—" she stopped and stared blankly at me.

My eyebrows furrowed, "What's the matter?" I turned around and whispered to myself, "Dad?"

"How dare you?" Mom shouted just loud enough for Dad to hear.

"Mom! Its fine, I got this! I need to talk to him!" I said.

Okay, that's really brave of Dad to come here. He totally knows Mom's sister owns this place! What is he even doing here? He doesn't have the right anymore!

"Quinn, I heard!" he said.

"About what? That Mom welcomed me back? That your grand daughter was born? Or was it that I promised I wouldn't tell you anything about her." I asked.

"I heard everything. I came here to say sorry, to you, to your Mom and to my grand daughter. By the way, what's her name?"

"Does it matter? You wouldn't exactly see her. You don't need to know her name. You crossed the line when you left Mom. You lost all your chances of ever meeting your grand daughter." I said, "Can you please leave before I call security?"

"Quinn—"

"Please.. I don't have much self-control." I said.

He turned around, and slowly walked away. I closed my eyes, trying to be strong. When I opened my eyes again, I saw him still standing in front of me like nothing happened.

"I thought you left." I said.

"I want to talk to you. Quinn, I didn't know it would end this way! I thought when I kicked you out, we could have you back. I was willing to take you in again, but it just hurt so much. You, my favorite girl. Slept with a guy? Quinn, you're not even in the age to get married. I didn't know this would happen." He explained.

"Stop! Just stop! I did what I did! It's done! You can not undo it, Dad." I said, "Just leave!"

He turned around, "I'm sorry." When he was half way out, I thought he had the right to know at least a little about his grand daughter.

"And just to let you know, her name is Beth. And his father is he proud, Noah Puckerman." I said.

* * *

**Already edited the typos... Don't know if there's still more... hopefully none...**


	2. Chapter 2: Puck

Football practice just ended when my phone rang. I opened my backpack and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Puck?" a soft-voice was heard, "Meet me at Shelby's when your practice is done. We need to talk to her about Beth. Please be there."

"Babe, can WE talk first. A while ago, I was just kidding. I didn't know you'd take it the wrong way." I said.

"Puck, we'll talk later." She said ending the call.

I groaned.

"What's wrong, dude?" Finn asked. After giving birth to Beth, Finn and I forgot about the past and started a new friendship.

"It's Quinn; she wants me to meet her."

"Why? What happened? Is she okay?" he asked.

Okay, it's pretty obvious that even though Finn and Quinn had broken up, Finn still feels something for her. Although, he's already with Berry. This should bother me, but strangely it doesn't.

"She's fine. It's about Beth." I said.

"Beth? Is she fine?" Finn really cares about Beth. He treats her like she's his own. He's Beth's godfather, while Berry is her godmother—supposedly it's Mercedes but she declined the offer. Quinn didn't like the idea about Berry, but she's good with babies so she considered it.

"She's fine as well, Man. Quinn just wanted to talk to Shelby about her, and she wanted me there." I quoth.

"Oh…Then I'll see you tomorrow." He said turning his back to me.

I quickly took a shower and drove to Shelby's house. Is Quinn already here? Where's her car? I got out of my car and rang the doorbell thrice.

A tall woman answered, "Ms. Shelby is expecting you."

"Is Quinn here?" I asked.

"Yes, right this way." She said leading the way.

She led me to the living room. "Here you are." the woman said.

"Hey, babe." I said sitting beside her, I gave her a peck on the cheek. She moved her head away. "Quinn—"

"Not now." She said watching Shelby as she slowly sat on the chair in front of us.

"Where's Beth?" I asked.

"She's with Myrna. Myrna is my maid. She is the one that cooks for me and Beth." Shelby said.

"Could you please bring Beth out? I want to see my baby." Quinn softly uttered.

"MYRNA!" Shelby shouted, "Bring Beth over!"

After about a minute, the tall woman came back carrying a baby on her hands. "Ms. Shelby, the baby is asleep." She said handing Beth to Quinn.

Quinn gently carried her. "We'll take it from here." She told Myrna. "Shelby, I want to talk to you about rules."

"Rules? There are rules?" she asked.

"Of course. First, she is to stay in this house at all time. Second, when either Puck or I came to get her, you must give her to us willingly. Third, you can't let anybody touch her, without my permission. My permission, not Puck's. Fourth, if either Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, my mom or Finn comes here to see her, they may. But other than them, they can't. Lastly, you cannot let her be seen by anyone else other than the two of you. Clear?" She said.

"Quinn, these rules are silly!" Shelby said.

"Then I guess we'll look for another person to take care of Beth." Quinn said standing up, "Come on, Puck!"

I stood up, "No, wait. I'll do it! I'll stick with the rules. I promise." Shelby said.

"Good, we'll drop her here tomorrow. 7 am sharp." Quinn said, walking for the door.

"We'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"Puck!" Quinn called.

I ran outside the house to where she was. "I'll take you home." I opened the passenger's door for her.

But she sat at the back seat with Beth. I rolled my eyes and went to the driver's seat. "Quinn? Can we talk now?"

"No." she said.

And for the rest of the ride home, both of us were silent. I wanted to talk to her so much. I wanted to tell her that I slushied that Jacob guy yesterday, she would've found that funny; she really likes it when someone gets slushied. But she just didn't want to talk. I dropped her and Beth at her house, kissed both of them goodnight and left. I drove home slowly by myself. I can't seem to drive fast when I'm depressed. I have to fix things, but how?

I opened the door to our house. "Noah, why are home early? Are you eating dinner here?" My mom asked.

"No, have I ever?" I said.

"Noah! You're too disrespectful! Where have I gone wrong?" she said emotionally.

"Mom, you did nothing wrong. You're perfect." I said mono-toned.

"Noah, Noah!" my lil' sis called.

"What's up, little brat?" I said.

"Where's Quinn? Is she with you? How about Beth?" she said.

"No, she's not here. She's at her house." I said, "Mom, I'm sleeping at Finn's tonight. I'll be back tomorrow. Don't worry, I won't miss school."

I went to my room, packed some clothes and changed into something more comfortable. I took put my phone and started punching letters.

**[Puck]: Dude, Tell your parents I'm staying at your place.**

After a few seconds, my phone vibrated.

**[Finn]: You sleeping with someone today? Someone with curves? Does Quinn know?**

**[Puck]: Don't worry, dude! I'm going to Quinn's to say sorry tonight. Just tell your parents I'm sleeping at your place.**

**[Finn]: Sure, but if I find out your lying to me, you're dead Puckerman.**

I laughed at his message. He can't take me!

**[Puck]: Sure, dude. You could kill me if I'm lying.**

**[Finn]: Good luck with Quinn. Hope things work out with you two.**

I ran down to the living room and into my car. _Where the hell is my guitar? _I checked the backseat and saw my guitar sitting there. Time to go to Quinn's.

I drove to Quinn's house. As I got there, I got out of my car and took out my guitar. I walked all the way to the backyard and didn't know which one her room was. _How will I know which tree to climb if I don't even know which one is her room? Maybe Finn would know._

I took out my phone and called the big guy.

"_Hello?_" he answered, "_Puck? What happened?_"

"_Nothing yet. But I'm here at Quinn's house right now, but I don't know which one is her room._"

"_Okay, do what I say. Climb the tree nearest to the balcony with yellow curtains. That one is her room. Knock at the door, but get ready because when she opens the door she'll have a bat ready to hit you, because she might think you are a robber or something._" He said.

"_Cool, thanks man! I owe you one._" I ended the call.

I climbed the tree and stopped when I saw the room with yellow curtains. I settled my things there and sat on the floor. I started playing my guitar and saw the light passing through the curtains. She must be awake now. She opened the door with a bat between her hands. I started singing.

"_Everybody needs a little time away," I heard her say, "from each other."  
"Even lover's need a holiday far away from each other."  
Hold me now.  
It's hard for me to say I'm sorry.  
I just want you to stay._

_After all that we've been through,  
I will make it up to you. I promise to.  
And after all that's been said and done,  
You're just the part of me I can't let go._

_Couldn't stand to be kept away just for the day from your body.  
Wouldn't wanna be swept away, far away from the one that I love.  
Hold me now.  
It's hard for me to say I'm sorry.  
I just want you to know.  
Hold me now.  
I really want to tell you I'm sorry.  
I could never let you go._

_After all that we've been through,  
I will make it up to you. I promise to.  
And after all that's been said and done,  
You're just the part of me I can't let go._

_After all that we've been through,  
I will make it up to you. I promise to._

_You're gonna be the lucky one._

When I finished singing, she let out a sigh. "Serenading for a girl at midnight? Do you do this often?"

"No, but you're special. I needed to do this for you. I know the song didn't fit well for our situation, but I just want you to know I'm sorry. "

She took my hand, "That's really sweet of you, Puck." She hugged me.

I hugged her back, "I love you."

"I love you, too. And I'm sorry I over reacted the other day. I just want her to be taught well."

"I know. And besides, I should be the one apologizing. I did something wrong. It's my fault." I said, "Oh and babe, can I stay here for the night? It's kinda getting late."

"Sure, just be quiet okay? You wouldn't want my mom to think we're trying to have another one." She said.

"I'll be quiet."

"Come on." She said pulling me out of her room and into another room. "This is the guest room. When I was little, my dad usually sleeps here when he and mom fights, so most probably mom wouldn't come and check in here. It might bring her the pain dad made her feel."

"Thanks babe. You're the best!" I said.

She smiled, "Good night, Puck. I'll wake you up when the sun comes out."

"Wait! I have something for you." I dug my hands into my pockets and held out a bracelet. "I bought it with what's left from my savings and what I got from my pool cleaning business."

"Puck, you shouldn't have. We could've used the extra money to buy something for Beth instead."

"I have some money left for Beth. I just really needed you to forgive me." I said and helped her wear the bracelet on her wrist. "And when I bought this bracelet I thought it needed something to remember me by. So, I bought these." I opened my clenched fist which revealed 3 charms.

"Q, P, and B?" she said, wondering why the charms were carved with those letters.

"Q for Quinn, P for Puck and B for Beth."

"That's really sweet, Puck! Thank You! I'm happy to see you taking our relationship seriously."

"I needed to, because I love you more than I love anyone else." I smiled, "Good night."

"Good night. Sweet Dreams." She said.

Then she left the room.

Wow! This room is a mess! They didn't even clean it after her father used it—that's my guess! Well, this will have to do for now. Besides, my family is here, I've got to stick with them no matter what!

I went to the bed and lay down. Another day accomplished by Mario. Now, it's time to relax and go to sleep.

This night I dreamed about my life, but a different life, because in my dream Quinn didn't get pregnant. So, my rep is still cool. People are still afraid of me. Nobody could boss me around until I'm 80. So, this dream is actually the future. So, I had Santana as my girl. But we weren't official. And I realized what a great life I would've had if Quinn didn't get pregnant! But were Beth and Quinn worth giving up having that life?

"Puck! Puck!" someone said shaking my whole body. "It's morning, you've got to get going."

"I'm up!" I said sitting up. "Where's Beth?"

"She's still asleep. You should go home and change, then come back coming in through our door. You got that?" she asked.

"Got it!" I grabbed my bag and guitar and headed to the door. I walked pass the doors and entered Quinn's room. I walked toward the balcony.

"Come back quickly, 'kay?" she said smiling.

"Sure." I walked to her and gave her a little peck on the lips and left, coming out through her balcony.

Where can I go get a shower and change my clothes? Hmm…Can't go to my house, my mom would suspect. I know! Finn's! My man would never say no! I put a step on the car and drove to the Hudson's residence.

* * *

**Already edited the typos... Don't know if there's still more... hopefully none...**


	3. Chapter 3: Quinn

When I entered the school doors the next morning, everybody was looking at me. It was either they heard that I was welcomed back or they noticed that my big bump was gone. But I was wrong, they weren't staring at me at all, they were looking at some new students. Well, might as well pretend that they are looking at me. It kind of feels like old times.

When I looked up, I saw a boy with a mohawk standing in front of me. "You met the new girl? I heard she's planning to join New Directions, I also heard she carries a great voice with her. We just might have the shot of taking Vocal Adrenaline down, now that Jesse's out of the picture."

"Quinn! Puck! Did you guys hear?" Rachel said running toward us.

"About the new girl? I just did." I said.

"Wow, news is really fast here at Mckinley. But anyways, did you know that she is somehow related to Jesse St. James?" she asked. "She could be here to sabotage us."

"Relax, Berry! She's gonna have to get through me and Finn before she could destroy New Directions." Puck said, "I mean the girl is from Texas, right?"

"Actually, she's from Philippines. She could be better than me! I couldn't take that!" Berry said freaking out and sweating like a geek.

"Relax; nobody is better than my little Rach. For me, you're always the best." Finn said coming from her back with Artie, Tina, Kurt and Mercedes tagging along.

"Thanks for the support, Finn." Rachel said.

"Eww! I think I'm going to vomit with what I just heard!" Santana said with Brittany, Mike and Matt beside her.

"I'd love to see that! Could someone just vomit when they want to?" Brittany said in a curious tone.

Everybody stared at her with a 'what's wrong with that girl' look.

"What did I say?" she asked.

But everybody ignored her. "Listen guys, as the most popular Cheerio in the club, I think we should test that girl. Miss Sylvester thought me well. I know how her mind works; I could make my mind as devious as hers is. And admit it, she's good!" Santana said.

"Trust me, if there is someone in this club that would do that job well, it's us Cheerios." Brittany said.

"Fine! It's settled then! You, Santana and Kurt would be spying on the new girl. You've got to convince her that you're friends, and then let her spill her dirt. Got it?" Rachel said.

"Got it!" the three Cheerios said at the same time.

And Brittany added, "Maybe we could even pretend we're the Charlie's Angels. They're all so hot."

"Don't mind her." Kurt said slowly.

"Wait! One problem. How can we get inside that girl's mind before she's able to join glee?" I asked.

"Easy! Quinn, you forgot how fast we made these geeks bring down their guard when we joined glee?" Santana said pointing to the other glee kids.

"You mean you're going to try to make her feel like she's one of the popular? That would be hard! Students only get popular here at Mckinley if you're either a Cheerio or a jock." Finn said.

"Those are the easiest way. But there's one more trick in the book that only Puck was smart enough to try." Santana said.

I raised my eyebrow. Puck? What unique trick had he used with girls?

"Me? Which trick?" Puck said.

"Remember when you lost your mohawk?" she said.

He nodded, "But it's grown back." He said touching his hair.

"She meant before!" I said, "When you pretended to date Mercedes to get your reputation straight."

"Yeah, that's it! I get it! You're going to make her close to you so she'll end up popular. Then she'll bring her guard down thinking that you're really friends. That's a great idea!" Rachel said.

"We better start moving before she joins New Direction. If she could sing, Mr. Schuester would obviously let her in." I said.

"Let's move people!" Rachel signaled.

All of the people around Puck and I dispersed. Puck just stood there looking into my eyes. Is he okay? He looks crazy. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you want to go eat lunch together, but I just don't know how to ask. I know you usually eat with Mercedes and Kurt, but I thought maybe today we could something new." He smiled.

"Okay, Puck! This is not like you! What are you planning?" I asked.

"Well, I just realized this when Santana was talking awhile ago. I know you want to be popular again just like before. Maybe we should be seen all over the school together and it would happen just like that." He said snapping his finger.

"Puck, I don't think that would work."

He frowned, "I just wanted to you smiling again." I smiled. It's good to see Puck caring. "Well, if you still want to eat with me, just go sit with me at the jock's table." He kissed me on the cheek and left.

I pursed my lips in happiness. He never was a person that says goodbye. I touched my cheek, but his kisses meant more than his goodbyes do. I smiled and left the hallway.

It was lunch time and I was with Mercedes and Kurt in the line. People just let Kurt cut since he's a Cheerio and we get to tag along. I wanted to tell them that I'm going to sit with Puck today, but I was afraid they might think I just took advantage of Kurt.

"Come on girls! Let's sit with the other Cheerios." Kurt said.

We walked to the Cheerios table and Kurt asked. "Can we sit with you guys?"

All the Cheerios looked at each other and simultaneously said, "NO!"

And one of them stood up and shouted, "KURT, IT'S EITHER YOU FIND A NEW SEAT OR YOU'RE OFF THE SQUAD! I DON'T CARE IF MISS SYLVESTER WOULD HATE ME FOR IT!"

We backed up, "It's really hard to seat at that table when Brittany and Santana aren't around. The rest of the Cheerios think I don't deserve to be a Cheerio because I'm gay, so they don't treat me very well." Kurt said.

"So, where do we sit?" Mercedes asked.

"Where the glee kids are of course! That's the only table where we are welcomed." Kurt said.

"Wait, I might be able to have us seated at one of the popular kids' table." I said.

Mercedes raised her eyebrow, "No offence, Quinn. But you're not popular anymore, how are you going to be able to do that?"

"By having a jock as my boyfriend. Come on!" I ran to the table where Puck and Finn were. I saw them laughing and playing with that jerk, Jacob—which strangely finds Rachel hot.

Puck saw me coming and stood up, "You're sitting with us?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, but Kurt and Mercedes gets to tag along. They want to know how it feels like to be in the in-crowd."

"Isn't Kurt a Cheerio? And Mercedes was already part of the in-crowd before she stopped being a Cheerio." He said.

"Okay, fine! Mercedes got to experience that, but Kurt hasn't. The rest of the Cheerios doesn't treat him very well." I said.

"Fine! But they better keep their comments to themselves. Come on!" he agreed.

"Thanks, Puck. You're the best!" I said as Mercedes and Kurt both tapped my back. I turned.

"What are you doing? We most definitely don't belong there!" Kurt said.

"Just follow my lead, 'kay? Oh, and keep your comments to yourself when we get there." Puck took my hand and dragged me to the table.

"Guys, could you make space for my 'gurl' and her friends?" he said.

"Quinn!" Finn said. "Guys! You heard Puck, make space for her 'gurl' and her friends."

All the jocks removed their feet and things on top of the excess chairs. Puck held out a chair for me. I sat silently beside Puck, while Mercedes sat beside me as Kurt sat beside her.

Minutes have passed but still the other jocks haven't even noticed that we came along; they were still busy watching Dave Karofsky and Azimio playing with that freak, Jacob.

Then the arrival of a new jock drove all our attention away from Karofsky and his guys. My eyes widened to see the seemingly cute guy that just recently joined the team.

"Hello everybody, my name is Sam." The new guy said.

I looked at Kurt to see if he had any interest with the guy. His eyes also popped, but when he saw me looking at him, he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, trying to give me some impression of calmness and carelessness. But the ragged skin below his lunules told me some impression. I smiled and stood up.

Puck looked at me and said, "Where are you going?"

I knelt down to whisper through his ear, "This was fun, Puck. But I need to go, I still need to talk to Rachel about something. So, I got to go."

"Okay. Thanks for having lunch with me." He said and kissed me goodbye. Never the guy for goodbyes.

I smiled and approached Mercedes and Kurt. "Let's go!"

I dragged Kurt and Mercedes to an empty classroom. "Kurt, I saw you look at him, it's just like the way you look at Finn." I said.

"Yeah, Kurt! I even saw you staring into his eyes." Mercedes said.

He bit his lower lip and admitted defeat, "Fine! I admit! He was cute, but Mercedes, I wasn't staring into his eyes. I was looking at his glabellae. I didn't even dare to look at his eyes. But I did notice his chiseled features. It even includes his well-defined philtrum."

"Stop! We get it! He's cute!" Mercedes said.

Then after a little while the school bell rang, we were about to go to our next class—which is Spanish Class—but I notice that I didn't have my books with me. I told Mercedes and Kurt to go without me, while I go to Puck's car and get my books.

I walked out of those widely opened doors. I saw a man that seemed weird walking by the school, he sure looked creepy. I waited until he was no longer able to see me before I walked to Puck's car. The car was locked; luckily he gave me his spare key. I opened the car door and found my books. I leaned over to get it, when I got it; I sighed and closed the door. As I turn around, something I didn't expect came.

There was some guy in front of me, he looks drunk, but he seems too young to be allowed by his parents to drink. He was wearing a black-leather jacket which gave him the mysterious and scary look. He was almost as scary as the guy that passed by.

"Hello, pretty lady." He said. "You study at Mckinley High? I did too, but they kicked me out."

I couldn't answer back, my throat suddenly felt dry, and goose bumps appeared on my arms. I didn't know what to do, but I've got to show him that I don't care. I smiled a little and passed through the only escape there was. But he was fast; he once again blocked my way. And now, I'm desperate. There's no way out, I've got cornered, even if I run, I know he'll catch up.

"You afraid of me? Don't worry, I don't bite." The crazy dude said.

I gulped. "Just leave me alone." The words came out as low as possible but I know he heard it.

"Why are you scared? I won't hurt you." He said laying his right hand on my shoulder. I flinched.

He put on a devious smile on his face; I bit the insides of my cheek.

"You cold? I could lend you my jacket." He said.

I bit the insides of my cheek so hard that I think it's bleeding. But I didn't feel any pain at all. My whole body started to become numb as soon as we linked.

He occupied the little space between us, while I step back. I leaned against the car behind me, but he just kept on going. I clutched my Spanish book to give me comfort in some way. But, it did no good. I was done biting the insides of my cheek, but I quickly proceeded into biting my lower lip. I know by now, my face had probably gone pale. There was about an inch of gap between us when I closed my eyes. I admit _defeat._

But rather than feeling the warmth of his body, I felt a sudden chill from the wind. I slowly opened my eyes. It was him. My hero, saving me for another time. He was punching him, hard. I've got to stop him.

I ran to him, "Puck! Stop it! That's enough! He had enough, I'm fine now." I pulled him off the crazy dude.

"You better not come back or I will seriously kill you!" Puck shouted. He turned around and was approaching me. But the crazy guy stood up and I didn't have the time to warn him.

"Puck!" but I was too late. He hit Puck on the face with a rock. But Puck didn't show any pain. He just stood erect and punched the guy on the face again.

"Puck, that's enough! We have to get to class. Just stop!" I shouted, trying to stop him from making a huge mistake. "Please!"

He sighed in anger, but did as I asked. He wrapped one of his arm around me, but looked behind every once in a while. When we reached the school doors safely, he removed his arm and looked at me in the eyes.

I think he's expecting for an explanation. Should I talk first? Let's give a shot. "How did you know?" I said in a low voice.

"Mercedes told me you left your book. It took you so long I had t check if you were alright." He answered in a sweet tone.

"Thanks for saving me." I smiled, but as I did, he frowned.

"Why didn't you check if there were any suspicious guys before going out?" he said in a loud voice.

"I did. But he wasn't there when I checked." I said.

He clenched his fist. I took his fist between my hands.

"I'm sorry." I apologized and hugged him. "I should've been more careful."

He hugged back, tightly. "Yeah, you should've!" I smiled. "You got to get to class."

He pushed me away. I looked at his face. "Puck, you're bleeding! I have to take you to the nurse's office."

"No, I can go by myself. I'm capable of that. Just remember, later dismissal. Ask Mercedes and Kurt to wait with you at my car. I don't want to risk that guy's come back." He said and kissed me on top of my head and left.

I walked at the opposite direction to Spanish Class. I knocked three times. Mr. Schue seemed really furious of me for disturbing the class. They were having an exam, and I was late which means less time to take it. But how could I even think straight when I know that Puck's at the nurse's office? What if he's harmed?

I answered my exam as fast as possible I didn't even make sure if my answers were correct. I stood up, approached Mr. Schue and handed him my paper.

"Mr. Schue, I feel kind of dizzy. Can I be excused?" I said.

"Sure. Will you be able to make it to glee rehearsals?"

"That would depend on Puck's decision." I said and ran out of the room.

I ran to the direction Puck was heading to awhile ago. When I reached the nurse's office, I can see Puck sitting there with thin gauze on his forehead by just peeking through the window. I smiled and showed up. "How are you? All better?"

He quickly stood up, "What are you doing here?"

"Is there something wrong?" my eyebrows furrowed.

"No, I just wasn't expecting you'd disobey me."

I raised an eyebrow, "Seriously? I'm not a nice girl, Puck. I'd disobey everybody, especially you."

"Really?" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"You're so mean. You think you're always the leader, and the rest of us are just followers." I said trying to take a look at his wound.

"I'm a stud, a stud ain't a follower." He said.

"If you say so." I said, "By the way, I can't meet you at the car later, there's glee rehearsals."

"I'll be there."

"I'll see you then." I kiss his wound—although it's covered by gauze—and left.

* * *

**Already edited the typos... Don't know if there's still more... hopefully none...**


	4. Chapter 4: Rachel

When the school bell rang, I rapidly stood up and went over to Santana's seat. And quote, "Santana, we need to talk."

"Whatever it is man-hands, I'm not interested." She said, standing up and whispered. "Just follow the plan." Then, just walked passed by me.

I went back to my seat, grabbed my bag and ran outside. I saw Finn and Quinn talking by the corner. What is that? No Rachel, don't be jealous. They're just friends. I sighed and continued heading to the girl's bathroom.

Okay, this may seem a little eerie to you. The thing is, Santana and I had a deal that nobody could see us talking to each other, cause it would ruin her reputation. So, we dealt that we'll just meet up at the bathroom.

I went in one of the empty stalls and waited. Soon enough, the door of the stall slammed open and Santana came in.

"Okay, we have to make this fast. Brittany wouldn't be able to stall her any longer." She said.

"Okay, just give me a quick update." Rachel said.

"Well, she's a lot different than we thought she will be. She's a little bit like you, not exactly like the shy girl we thought she'd be." She said.

"That's it? What else have you got?" I demanded.

"Well, she is planning to join glee club."

I bit my lip, "That can't happen."

"Yeah, considering that she's a great singer."

"What? You heard her sing? How was she? Is she any good? A lot like Jesse?" I asked.

Then a loud thud was heard from the door. "That's Brittany, I got to go. I'll just meet you up at glee. We just need to walk her home."

She opened the door and left. I buried my face in my hands. So far, my plan isn't working. She obviously will join glee in a few days. And New Directions will be no more. I exited the girl's bathroom and went over to my locker. Standing here, I could see Quinn and Finn talking, coquettishly. Okay, I can't control myself anymore. How can I not be jealous when I could see my boyfriend and his ex-girlfriend seemingly coquetting with each other.

I approached them, and saw Quinn smiling at him and Finn smiling back. A smile that I've never seen him wore when he's with me. I stood behind them, unseen. I frowned. After a little while, they left together and headed outside the school.

I looked around, seriously embarrassed because of the scene. I sighed, and ran to the auditorium, crying.

At the auditorium, I heard familiar voices, though they're not voices that I expected to hear right now.

"Puck, if you really want her to trust you more than she already does, you must do this seriously." uttered a female voice.

"Well, this crap is all useless! Remind me why I'm doing this? I've already proved to her that I love her."

Mercedes glared at him, "Just stop complaining and do the song. You're going to perform this later and if you don't concentrate you'll never do it right."

"Fine! You start then."

"What? No way! This song is not for me!"

"Then who do you want me to do it? I can't sing the part of the girl. I'm a dude, dude." Puck complained.

"First, if you ever call me dude again, you're a dead Puckerman. Second, I don't know how you're going to do this, but you better make sure that you do it right." She said.

I hid behind the dark shadows—to stay unnoticed—as she stomped out of the auditorium. "I'll do it." I paused, "I mean if you would let me, I'd be happy to help you." I said coming out of the shadows.

I watched him as he took sheets of paper on top of the piano and raised it. I grinned and approached him. I took the sheet papers off his hands and read in my mind the 3 words on top of the paper.

"I love this song. Are you going to sing this for Quinn?" I asked.

"Rachel, more singing, less talking."

"Oh, right. Sorry. I was just curious." I smiled.

"You're always curious. Let's just do this. You start."

I smiled and started singing as Brad started playing the piano. This song is my all-time favorite. It would make me really happy only if Finn thought of singing this with me. But he's nothing like Puck; he's more of a gentleman. Although it seems like they changed places. It's like they exchanged bodies or something. I mean, Finn was with Quinn, and Puck is kind of being a nice guy, planning to sing a song for Quinn and everything. It's sweet.

When we finished singing, I spoke as quickly as possible. "That was nice. I don't think we hit the notes right, though. Should we run it again?"

"No." he responded loud and clear. And then, he left, leaving a copy of the song with me. Okay, I was wrong. He's still Puck, they didn't change bodies.

I rolled my eyes as he walked out; he's such a drama king.

"I saw that!" I heard him say. Creepy! How did he see that? I quickly ran out of the auditorium, leaving Brad behind with his piano.

I was near the choir room when I heard them saying my name.

"Where's Rachel? Has anybody seen Rachel? Mr. Schuester is going to be here in a minute." I heard Santana saying in a rushed tone.

"I'm here." I said coming out of the shadows. "Sorry I'm late. I was just distracted."

I noticed Puck and Quinn seated together, hands intertwined. They look so good together. I wish Finn and I are also like that. I frowned when I saw Finn sitting alone. He has an empty seat beside him. Now he cares? Now he does something chivalrous? He's despicable!

"Rachel, I have made plans without you! Tonight, at my house we will have a—"

"Guys, take a seat." Mr. Schuester came in cutting Santana in mid-sentence. "Puck, you want to sing something?"

Puck nodded and stood up to talk to the students who plays the instruments. I saw two seats empty. One is beside Finn and the other beside no one—it was located at the corner. I'll take my chances on the second one.

I sat at the chair at the corner. I noticed Quinn staring at me, as I looked at Puck. She followed my stare and knew I was looking at Puck. So I quickly looked away and looked at Finn instead. Finn was looking at me and wondering why I didn't sit beside him. I just smiled and looked away. There is no answer considerable for that question.

"I'm ready." I heard Puck utter.

"Go for it!" said Mr. Schue.

Puck smiled and said, "Quinn, will you help me out here?"

Quinn's eyes popped a little and asked, "Me? What are you planning?"

"Just trust me." he said offering his hand. Quinn took it and looked at the sheet music Puck has between his hands.

Puck raised both eyebrows as Quinn smiled and nodded.

Brad then—wasn't he just with us at the auditorium? I didn't even notice him enter. Creepy. —started playing the piano, and I knew immediately that it was the exact same song we sang in the auditorium.

The couple started singing.

_**Q **__: We were strangers__  
__Starting out on a journey__  
__Never dreaming__  
__What we'd have to go through__  
__Now here we are__  
__And I'm suddenly standing__  
__At the beginning with you_

_**P **__: __No one told me__  
__I was going to find you__  
__Unexpected__  
__What you did to my heart__  
__When I lost hope__  
__You were there to remind me_

_**B : **__This is the start_

_And..._

_Life is a road__  
__And I want to keep going__  
__Love is a river__  
__I wanna keep flowing__  
__Life is a road__  
__Now and forever__  
__Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there__  
__When the world stops turning__  
__I'll be there__  
__When the storm is through__  
__In the end I wanna be standing__  
__At the beginning with you__  
_

_**Q : **__We were strangers__  
__On a crazy adventure_

_**P : **__Never dreaming__  
__How our dreams would come true_

_**B : **__Now here we stand__  
__Unafraid of the future__  
__At the beginning with you_

_And..._

_Life is a road__  
__And I want to keep going__  
__Love is a river__  
__I wanna keep flowing__  
__Life is a road__  
__Now and forever__  
__Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there__  
__When the world stops turning__  
__I'll be there__  
__When the storm is through__  
__In the end I wanna be standing__  
__At the beginning with you_

_I knew there was somebody somewhere__  
__Like me alone in the dark__  
__Now I know my dream will live on__  
__I've been waiting so long__  
__Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_And..._

_**P : **__Life is a road__  
__And I want to keep going__  
__Love is a river__  
__I wanna keep flowing_

_**B : **__Life is a road__  
__Now and forever__  
__Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there__  
__When the world stops turning__  
__I'll be there__  
__When the storm is through__  
__In the end I wanna be standing__  
__At the beginning with you_

_**P : **__Hey ay ay__…_

_**B : **__Life is a road and I wanna keep going__  
__Love is a river I wanna keep going on..._

_**Q : **__Starting out on a journey_

_**B : **__Life is a road and I wanna keep going__  
__Love is river I wanna keep flowing__  
__In the end I wanna be standing__  
__At the beginning with you._

Quinn hummed to end the song, and stood there laughing as she gazes into Puck's eyes. That was spectacular! If I weren't better, I would've given it a 10, but since I AM better, I think an 8.5 would be nice.

Mr. Schuester clapped his hands and the other members followed. "That was amazing you guys! Don't you guys think?"

"Yeah." The rest of the members shouted.

Mr. Schue looked at me since I'm the only one that didn't answer. "Is there a problem, Rachel? What did you think of their performance?"

I faked a smile, "I think it was great. I'll give it an 8.5. There were just some parts that needed some polish. But it was good. Quinn's voice is the perfect fit for the song."

Quinn smiled and uttered, "Thanks."

"Okay, I think Puck and Quinn's performance was great. So, that would be your next assignment. I'll choose a partner for you, but only one of you can know the song you'll be singing. No more practice. 'kay? You can now go." Mr. Schue said.

"Actually Mr. Schue, we are still going to discuss about something. You should go. We'll lock up when we leave." Santana said.

"Sure. I'll see you guys on Monday then. Finn and Rachel, you'll be going first." He said and left.

"Close the door." Santana said.

I stood up and went to the door and shut it tight. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, I'm having a sleep over at my house. I invited the new girl, so that you'll officially know her."

"I'll be there." I said.

"Me, too." Finn said.

"We'll be there." Puck said.

"Matt and I might be a little late. But we'll be there." Mike uttered.

"I'm going to be late on purpose to get all the attention." Kurt said.

"Kurt's my ride, so I guess that goes for me too."

"Good. Brittany and I will be going to prepare things. Come on, Britt." Santana said, and she and Brittany both left. Followed by Mike and Matt, Mercedes and Kurt and Quinn and Puck, leaving me alone with Finn in the choir room.

"So," he started saying, "I'm just gonna go get my things. I'll meet you at my locker. 'kay?"

I nodded dumbly. He smiled warmly and left. I just grabbed my things from the floor and locked the choir room to go home, but saw Puck alone at the corner near his locker. _Where's Quinn? Weren't they just together?_

Out of curiosity, I approached Puck and asked, "uhh… Where's Quinn?"

It took him awhile to answer, "She went to see Finn."

As those words escaped his mouth, my mouth dropped.

"I got football practice and Finn didn't want to go, so Quinn went to ask for a ride." He finished.

"SH-SHH-SHE'S WITH FINN?" I stuttered

"Yeah. Why? Damn, Berry! You're so pale! What's wrong?" he asked, sounding angry and worried at the same time.

"I-I-I—" she said and ran away. I ran to where Finn's locker was to check if Puck was telling the truth. And it turns out, I see one Finn Hudson, standing alone near his locker. I smiled and decided to talk to him.

But then, out of nowhere, entered Quinn Fabray in the picture. It turned my smile upside down.

"Hey, Finn!" the blonde girl said. "Listen, Puck decided to go to football practice, and he was wondering if it'd be okay with you to give me a ride."

"I still need to take Rachel home, but I'll just drop you off first. She'll understand!" Finn said.

Quinn started blabbering, but I was too sad for the words to enter my ears. They stood like that for about 5 minutes, until Quinn finally notices me standing there.

"Rachel." She said in a low-voice.

Finn turned around with a smile on his face and walk towards me. "Rachel, Quinn needed a ride home, and I thought why not, since you were also the one that told me to always be nice. But is it okay with you? Cause, I'll be dropping her at her house first and you second."

I forced a smile on my face and said, "I'll wait for you here."

"Wouldn't you rather give her a ride with me?"

I shook my head, "I have a song to practice."

As the word practice came out of my mouth, I turned around and walked to the auditorium. I started singing without anyone playing.

_I've been bruised and I've been broken  
Can't believe that I put up with all this pain  
I've been used and I was choking on the promise  
I would never fall again_

i was walking slowly while singing.

_I used to sing to your twisted symphony  
The words that had me trapped inside your misery  
But now I know the reason why I couldn't breathe_

_'Cause all I want is everything you're not  
So go ahead and slam the door 'cause you can't shut me out  
No, I don't, don't care what you say  
'Cause all I really, all I really want is everything you're not_

_Never gonna break my heart again  
Never gonna see your face again  
Never wanna feel this way again_

I reached the stage by then and pretended that I had an audience. By taking a microphone in my hand and singing like a professional.

_Your darkness was my weakness  
But it turns out that it only went so deep, deep  
A meaningless diversion  
That is all that you ever meant to me, me, me, me_

_And I am done with your twisted symphony  
The words that had me sound like stolen poetry  
I tore the pages and I can finally breathe_

_'Cause all I want is everything you're not  
So go ahead and slam the door 'cause you can't shut me out  
No, I don't, don't care what you say  
'Cause all I really, all I really want is everything you're not_

_Never gonna break my heart again  
Never gonna see your face again_

_I want a gentleman who treats me like a queen  
I need respect, I need love, nothing in between  
I will not spell it out for you if you can't see  
'Cause you're not worthy, you don't deserve me and now I'm gone_

_Everything you're not, not, not  
Everything you're not, not, not  
One, two, three_

_'Cause all I want is everything you're not  
So go ahead and slam the door 'cause you can't shut me out  
No, I don't, don't care what you say  
All I really, all I really want is everything you're not_

_Never gonna break my heart again  
Never gonna see your face again  
Never wanna feel this way again_

_Never gonna break my heart again  
Never gonna see your face again  
Never wanna feel this way again_

_Never gonna break my heart again  
Never gonna see your face again  
Never wanna feel this way again  
_

As I finished singing, I looked down at the floor and started tearing up. I waited until I was sure that my eyes weren't puffy or red, and then left the auditorium. I was walking down the hall, when I heard raindrops falling. I frowned and sat at the ground near the school's main door.

I waited there for more than 20 minutes, and still no Finn. I was now planning to just leave without him, when I noticed Mercedes and Kurt standing behind me.

"It's Finn, isn't it?" Mercedes asked.

I nodded slowly and was about to burst into tears. But when I felt someone's hand soothing me from behind, I decided not to.

"We'll give you a ride. Come on!" Kurt said.

I stood up and forced the tears back, I followed Mercedes and Kurt to their car. _I guess there's no point in waiting for him._

I took out my phone, and texted him.

**Rach: [**Mercedes and Kurt gave me a ride. I'll just meet you at my house.**]**

He replied to that immediately.

**Finn: [**Okay, I'm sorry. Quinn and I talked and lost track of time.**]**

I frowned and put my phone back into my bag. I buried my face into my hands and took the tissue that Mercedes offered. I cried and cried until I reached my house. I thanked Mercedes and Kurt for the ride.

As soon as I entered my room, I started crying harder and harder until I found myself sleeping.


	5. Chapter 4: Quinn

**This is the same as the last chapter, but in Quinn's point of view, not Rachel's. And you'll understand much in this version. MUCH MORE!**

* * *

Ugh! This is torture! Puck is avoiding me! I know he is! As soon as we came to school this morning, he completely ignored me. Well, until lunch, when he asked me sit with him. But even then, he didn't try to converse or even talk. He's not going to break up with me, is he?

The bell rang then, and I collected my books and walked outside. I walked to the school's bulletin board and found a new sign-up sheet for the Cheerios. Many people were signing up. But I'm not one of them. I want to be, but I couldn't. I mustn't.

"You gonna sign-up?" I heard a man behind me ask. I turned to see his face.

It was Finn. "No, I'd like to. But I'd rather not." I smiled.

"Why not? Don't you think you'll get in?"

"I think Coach Sylvester is looking for someone that never got pregnant. It's quite shameful to her if she accepted me and you know she doesn't like that."

"Yeah. Well, the woman is really crazy." Finn said and we both laughed.

I noticed Brittany slamming at the girl's bathroom door. I guess she's kinda crazy too. "I believe that you're quite used to craziness. You're with Rachel, after all."

He just smiled. "Rachel gives a new high for the word crazy."

"Sorry, I guess that's quite offensive in your half."

"No, it's okay. I know what you mean."

I smiled, "You're quite lucky with Rachel though. At least, she's always there for you and she'll never leave you. She's always there to support you."

"I am lucky. She's a great person and—"

I cut him off, "And she's obviously a better girlfriend than I ever were to you."

"uhh…" he said as I laughed.

"Do you know where Puck is? He's been avoiding me, and I want to know why."

"He's probably running laps. He's all about getting in shape these days." He said.

"Ohh… Walk me to him?" I asked.

"I'm honored." He said.

We left then, side by side, as friends. Rachel is very lucky with Finn. VERY lucky. We reached the football court by then, but Puck wasn't there.

"Yo, Mike! Where's Puckerman?" Finn asked.

"I don't know. He didn't even come here for our usual race. He probably had some other important things to do." Mike said.

"You do know that the only thing important to him is his girls. And Quinn is here." Finn said, looking slowly from Mike to me.

"Where the hell is he?" I said.

"Relax, Quinn. He's probably in the nurse's office or something. He probably overslept there." He explained.

"No, I'm not going to freak out! I'm going to be calm about this. I'm not going to assume. That will lead me nowhere." I glanced to a bunch of Cheerios practicing. "Where's Santana?"

"She's probably with Brittany." said Matt.

"No. I saw Brittany alone outside the bathroom. She can't be with her."

"He might be at the choir room waiting for you." Finn said.

"Maybe…" I said slowly.

"Come on." He said walking away, back into the school building.

* * *

I entered the choir room and demanded immediately to whoever was there, "Where's Puck?"

Only Mercedes and Tina were in the room. And Tina looked as if she just came; she still has her bag over her shoulder.

"He's at—" and as if he heard us, he suddenly entered the room, "—here! Problem solved!" Mercedes said.

"What's going on?" Puck asked.

"Well, Quinn was wondering where you were." Finn said.

"I was busy with something." Then he glanced at Mercedes. "It was something important." He sat at our usual seat.

I, then, suspected him hiding something from me. But I didn't want to play 30 questions. I went sit beside him, held his hand and said, "Where are the others?"

Then, as if people were hearing everything that was said in this room, came in Brittany with Santana beside.

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic. Where's Rachel? Has anybody seen Rachel? Mr. Schuester is going to be here in a minute." She said.

"I'm here." Rachel said coming in the room. Seriously! Why does it seem as if people have super hearing today! "Sorry I'm late. I was just distracted."

I notice Rachel frown, but I don't know why.

"Rachel, I have made plans without you! Tonight, at my house we will have a—"

"Guys, take a seat." Mr. Schuester came in cutting Santana in mid-sentence. "Puck, you want to sing something?"

Puck nodded and stood up. I saw Rachel staring from one chair to the other. And finally, sat at the chair at the corner, where no one would notice her. That's quite unusual!

She sat there, and slowly, she stared at Puck. What the hell? I looked at her irritably, and she quickly looked away. She, then, looked at Finn and smiled, but quickly looked away as well.

"I'm ready." Puck muttered.

"Go for it!" said Mr. Schue.

He smiled and said, "Quinn, will you help me out here?"

My eyes almost popped out of its sockets as I heard his words, "Me? What are you planning?"

"Just trust me." he said raising his hand. I took his hands and was able to get a quick look at his sheet music.

He raised both brows and I smiled and nodded.

Brad then started playing the piano, and I knew the melody so well.

_**Q :**_ _We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

_**P :**__ No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me_

_**B :**__ This is the start_

_And..._

_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

_**Q :**__ We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure_

_**P :**__ Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true_

_**B :**__ Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

_And..._

_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

_I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_And..._

_**P :**__ Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing_

_**B :**__ Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

_**P :**__ Hey ay ay…_

_**B :**__ Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on..._

_**Q :**__ Starting out on a journey_

_**B :**__ Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you._

I hummed the last notes and laughed as I looked into Puck's eyes.

Mr. Schuester clapped his hands and so did the others. "That was amazing you guys! Don't you guys think?"

"Yeah."

Rachel didn't respond, so Mr. Schue asked her, "Is there a problem, Rachel? What did you think of their performance?"

She smiled, "I think it was great. I'll give it an 8.5. There were just some parts that needed some polish. But it was good. Quinn's voice is the perfect fit for the song."

I noticed the fakeness behind her words but just smiled and uttered, "Thanks."

"Okay, I think Puck and Quinn's performance was great. So, that would be your next assignment. I'll choose a partner for you, but only one of you can know the song you'll be singing. No more practice. 'kay? You can now go." said Mr. Schue .

"Actually Mr. Schue, we are still going to discuss about something. You should go. We'll lock up when we leave." Santana said.

"Sure. I'll see you guys on Monday then. Finn and Rachel, you'll be going first." He left.

"Close the door." Santana commanded.

Rachel got up and shut the door and said. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, I'm having a sleep over at my house. I invited the new girl, so that you'll officially know her."

"I'll be there." Rachel said.

"Me, too." Finn said.

Puck looked at me, as if asking for my approval, I nodded as he said, "We'll be there."

"Matt and I might be a little late. But we'll be there." Mike muttered.

"I'm going to be late on purpose to get all the attention." Kurt said.

"Kurt's my ride, so I guess that goes for me too." said Mercedes.

"Good. Brittany and I will be going to prepare things. Come on, Britt." Santana said, and left with Britt.

Puck and I left at the same time Mercedes and Kurt did.

At the hallway, Puck told me that he was going to football practice today. And he asked me to ask Finn to give me a lift home. He kissed me on the cheek and left.

I walked pass the bulletin board again, but couldn't resist it anymore. I took 3 steps back and looked; there are still 10 slots left. I took the pen from my pocket and decided to write my name. But there at the back of my mind came Beth's face. And it helped me resist.

I took in deep breaths and said to myself, _No, you don't need to be wearing a Cheerios uniform to feel special. Cause you are special no matter what they say._ I got a grip of myself and walked over to Finn's locker.

"Hey, Finn!" I said. "Listen, Puck decided to go to football practice, and he was wondering if it'd be okay for you to give me a ride."

"I still need to take Rachel home, but I'll just drop you off first. She'll understand!" Finn said.

"Are you sure? Cause I'm fine by walking home. But you will have to promise me that you would tell Puck that you gave me a ride."

"No, it's fine. I'm not busy or anything, after all." Finn said, "I don't think Rachel will mind either."

I smiled and we talked about Puck and My relationship. We completely didn't think of the time, until I noticed Rachel standing behind Finn.

"Rachel." I whispered.

Finn smiled and turned around to face his girlfriend, "Rachel, Quinn needed a ride home, and I thought why not, since you were also the one that told me to always be nice. But is it okay with you? Cause, I'll be dropping her at her house first and you second."

She smiled and said, "I'll wait for you here."

"Wouldn't you rather give her a ride with me?"

Her head moved from left to right, "I have a song to practice."

And then she quickly left. I knew that she only put up a forced smile. And I knew it wasn't okay with her that her boyfriend is giving his ex-girlfriend a ride home. But I managed to piss Rachel off, so I just laughed in my mind. I feel sorry for her, but just ignored it.

"She's sad in the inside, you know?" I said.

"She understands, don't worry. I'll just explain it to her when I come to get her." He smiled, "Shall we leave?"

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah… Come on." He said and started walking away. He opened the car door for me and I happily sat at the passenger's seat.

"uhh… Do you mind?" Finn asked, pointing his finger at the player.

I shook my head and said, "I don't mind."

He hit 'on' and I recognized the song immediately.

"'Someday we'll Know' by Mandy Moore and Jonathan Foreman. Year 2002. A Walk to Remember." I said.

"Yeah… We used to love that show." He said and started driving.

"I still do." I said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" I smiled and sang with the C.D.

_**Q: **__ Ninety miles outside Chicago  
Can't stop driving I don't know why  
So many questions, I need an answer  
Two years later you're still on my mind_

_**F : **__ Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?  
Who holds the stars up in the sky?  
Is true love just once in a lifetime?_

_**B : **__Did the captain of the Titanic cry?_

_Oh, Someday we'll know  
__**Q : **__If love can move a mountain  
__**B : **__Someday we'll know  
__**F : **__ Why the sky is blue  
__**B : **__Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you..._

_**Q : **__Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?  
__**F : **__Or what the wind says when she cries?  
__**Q : **__I'm speeding by the place that I met you_

_**B : **__ For the ninety-seventh time...Tonight_

_Someday we'll know  
__**Q : **__If love can move a mountain  
__**B : **__ Someday we'll know  
__**F : **__ Why the sky is blue  
__**B : **__ Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_Someday we'll know  
__**F : **__ Why Samson loved Dalilah?  
__**B : **__ One day I'll go  
__**Q : **__ Dancing on the moon  
__**B : **__ Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you..._

_**B : **__ Open up the world_

_**Q : **__ I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow_

_**F : **__ Watched the stars crash in the sea_

_**Q : **__ If I can ask God just one question_

_**B : **__ Why aren't you here with me tonight?_

_Oh, Someday we'll know  
__**F : **__ If love can move a mountain  
__**B : **__ Someday we'll know  
__**Q : **__ Why the sky is blue  
__**B : **__ Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_Someday we'll know  
__**F : **__ Why Samson loved Dalilah  
__**B : **__ One day I'll go  
__**Q : **__ Dancing on the moon  
__**B : **__ Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you... _

The car stopped at the same time we both stopped singing.

"I miss this…" Quinn said, "…us. Having fun."

"Yeah. Well, everything kind of ended after the baby thing."

I looked down on my lap and said, "Well, you broke my heart."

Finn shrugged at the thought, "Actually, you kinda broke mine."

"Yeah, well, let's consider it that we broke each other's hearts. It was tough then. And I didn't mean to hurt you." I said.

"But it turns out pretty well, huh?" he said, "Now, you're happy with Puck and I'm also happy with Rachel."

"Yeah…" I looked outside and remembered where we were. "I think I should go in already. If I'm not mistaken, Beth is inside, waiting."

I unbuckled the seatbelt. "Can I—" he stopped himself.

"uhh… sure." I opened the car door and waited for him to park the car. We went in the house at the same time. And as we got in, my mom and Beth were on the couch, watching television.

I coughed and that's when my mom noticed our presence, she quickly stood up and said, "You're home early!"

"Yeah. Well, I didn't wait for Puck today. He's busy with something." I said, "You remembered Finn, right?" I pointed to the body beside me.

"Yeah. How could I ever forget?" she said and smile, "It's nice to see you again."

I took Beth off her arms and asked Finn, "You want to hold her?"

He nodded, "Yeah, that would be nice."

I smiled and handed her over, "She likes you, you know?"

He responded with a smile. He walked over to the living room and sat on the couch, playing with Beth, tickling her sides and making her laugh by making faces.

"Where's Puck?" my mom asked.

"He had football practice. He wanted to go, and I am in no position to stop him from doing that." I said.

She left as I answered her question. I ascended the staircase and left my bag in my room. I went to my closet and packed some clothes for the sleepover.

When I was done, I ran back down the stairs, at the same time Finn's phone rang. I went to the kitchen to make him some juice. But I noticed his phone ringing on and on and on. I just had to step in.

I walked to the living room with a glass of orange juice between my hands. I uttered, "You gonna get that?"

"Get what?" he asked, not even bothering to see who it was that asked.

"Your phone. It's ringing non-stop."

He then said, "Oh man! I didn't hear it. Can you get it for me? It's in my right pocket. It's really hard to move when you have a baby in your hands, huh?"

I smiled and approached him, "Yeah…" I inserted my hand inside his right pocket and got out his phone. I took a look at the screen. "It's Rachel, she sent you a message. It says: _**Mercedes and Kurt gave me a ride. I'll just meet you at my house.**_"

"Sent one back that says: _**Okay, I'm sorry. Quinn and I talked and lost track of time.**_" He said.

I started punching letters and pressed send. "You should probably go." I put his phone on the center table and carried Beth.

"Rachel already got a ride. I can stay here a little while." He said.

"No." I said quickly—too quickly as the matter of fact. "Even though, Beth obviously enjoys your company, and even though Rachel got a ride, doesn't mean you could stay here any longer. You should go home and get your things ready for the sleepover. Then you could go pick up Rachel and explain to her what happened. And after, you could go together to the sleepover and not be late."

"That's a good idea. I should probably explain things to Rach. So, I'll see you at later, 'kay?" he asked.

I smiled, "Yea."

And he left.

* * *

**There might be some typos, but that is due to my laziness and my decision to proof read next time. =D**

**Reviews would be appreciated... thanks for reading...! Might take long for the next chapter, though... but hopefully not an ETERNITY...!**


	6. Author's Note

I am so freakin' sorry that I haven't been updating anything, at all. I was busy and I couldn't write. And when I finally could, I didn't have the same _feel_ for the story anymore. If I get the _feel_ back, I might continue it. But for now, I really couldn't. But I am working on a new one. It's better, I think? And It's almost as if the same as the first one. But this one has somewhere to go to. It's entitled "Love You Like A Love Song" Please read it. Thank You. Hope you like it!


	7. Chapter 7: Quinn

**Okay, I didn't realize that I already started the next chapter for this story, so I continued it.**

* * *

Inside of the house were Tina and Artie. I asked, "Where are the others?"

"Finn and Rachel are obviously not here, I think they've got problems." Santana said.

"Mike just called; he and Matt had car problems. But they would make it here as soon as possible. And Mercedes and Kurt already told us that they would be late." said Brittany.

I settled beside Puck on the couch. He reached for my hand and just held it in his. I smiled, "I really liked your surprise awhile ago. I think it was sweet."

"It was hard to keep it from you though."

***SILENCE…***

"Beth with Shelby tonight?" asked Artie.

"No. She's with my mom, Shelby had plans. I overheard that she's meeting Mr. Schue tonight." I answered.

"Mr. Schue?" Puck uttered, scooting slightly away from me and looked at me.

"Yeah."

The conversation got cut-off when Mercedes and Kurt; Matt and Mike arrived at the same time; followed a little while by Rachel and Finn, who seems not to be in speaking terms; and lastly, the newly introduced member of the club.

"Hi." said the new girl.

The 10 members said their hi's, hey's and hello's as Santana and Brittany stood beside the new girl and said, "This is Sunshine, Sunshine Corazon. She auditioned, and guess what? She got in."

"Congratulations." I said, "Can we hear you sing?"

"I—uhh….I—"

"Come on. Don't be shy. We're family." Mercedes encouraged.

She sang a song I didn't recognize, but she was good—way good. We should definitely keep an eye on her.

"You were amazing." Tina said.

"Not bad." said Kurt.

"Awesome." Finn, Mike and Matt said, simultaneously.

Everybody stared at Rachel all the sudden; expecting her to just say something rude, but she didn't speak.

"You were great," I broke the stares, "What did you think, Rachel?"

"She clearly doesn't have enough experience to be a Broadway star but it was okay. I normally wouldn't admit this, but I think you have great potential," typical Rachel.

"I'm Quinn—" I introduced.

"The former head cheerleader," Sunshine said.

"How'd you know?"

"I did my research. Quinn Fabray, former head cheerleader, formerly called the 'power couple' with Finn, but became a mom and now has a daughter named Beth with Noah. And you must be Finn Hudson, the tall one; the quarterback; recently dating Rachel Berry, the not-so tall one, but an amazing singer. And you're Tina Cohen-Chang, the sorta Goth-chick, recently dating Artie Abrams, the one in the wheelchair; and lastly, Mike and Matt, the dancers and Mercedes and Kurt, the divas."

"Wow! You definitely know so little for a new kid, huh?" said Kurt sarcastically.

"Kurt!" Mercedes scolded.

Sunshine looked at her feet, embarrassed most probably.

"Hey guys. Let's go eat some snacks and watch a movie." Santana said.

Everybody dispersed leaving Brittany with Sunshine. They seemed to be talking about something serious. Well, we can't really get exact information from Brittany since she usually gets them all jumbled up. So, I made a move and sat on the couch nearest to them and listened closely to their whispered conversation.

"We don't hate you." Brittany comforted.

"Maybe you don't but you're the sweet one, Britt. They seem more aggressive."

"No, Quinn is probably the sweetest next to me. She's not aggressive."

I smiled and thought, _Britt is so sweet…_ then one word suddenly came out of her mouth, "Yeah."

Both ladies looked at her direction wearing curious expressions. Sunshine frowned and shifted her weight from one leg to another.

"Sorry, I overheard; But Brittany's right, we don't hate you," I said while getting up from the couch and stood next to the smaller girl. "It's just that you're new and you're good. We usually fight each other for those solos and with your addition to the club; we think it would be _impossible_ to get those solos."

Sunshine looked down and said, "Then why did Kurt and Rachel treat me that way? Other than the fact that I'm good, I don't think it's necessary to embarrass me in front of people I don't even know them."

I wrapped my arm around Sunshine's neck and smiled, "Kurt's always like that, and Rachel is usually very mean around people that are potentially good; and, trust me, the way she treated you wasn't the worst she could do."

"Quinn, the movies starting," Puck said, taking my hand.

I smiled and said, "Okay." I pulled Sunshine arm and lead her to the living room with the rest of the members. Brittany sat beside her on her left while I sat on her right with Puck on my right, holding my hand.

We watched a romantic horror movie. I squeezed Puck's hand whenever the scene gets too 'bloody'. He would chuckle, but always squeezes back. "Who's up for pizza?" Santana asked.

"I already ordered 10 minutes ago. It must be here any minute now," uttered Santana's mom from behind of the couch. "Santana usquam, quocumque vocaris deriuatione laboro."

Santana nodded at her mom, "Ero teres." As soon as her mom left the door, she started, "Okay then, truth or dare anyone?"

"Yeah!" the rest of the glee members shouted.

Kurt says, "You in, Sunshine?" She looked from him to Rachel, to Brittany, to Santana, and lastly, to me.

"It'll be fun," I encouraged. She nodded.

Santana cheered, "Let me go get some drinks. Britt, you start." She tossed her a bottle and we were starting to play in no time. The bottle spun and stopped, pointing at Finn's direction.

"Finn, truth or dare?" Britt asked.

Finn looked at Rachel and said, "Truth." He took a bottle of beer from Santana's hand and answered Britt's question. "Brittany, I don't think your cat reads your diary; and I don't think the game works that way."

"Just let her ask what she wants, Finn! Its truth or dare, there are no rules! Spin!" Santana said and he did as told.

Puck passed a bottle towards me and I took it, looking at it for awhile before taking a swing. The last time I drank had been quite a mistake, so I swear to God; I am never going to get _that _drunk ever again!

We played for hours but the game only got my attention when the bottle finally stopped at Sunshine's direction and she was sweating like hell. Kurt was the one to ask the questions. Oh, this better be good. "Dare," said Sunshine. I sensed disappointment around the crowd. How are we going to get her to spill some dirt if she wouldn't choose truth?

"Two shots." Kurt said, pushing the bottle toward Sunshine.

"I don't drink," she said, "I'm under aged."

"So are we. It doesn't hurt." Santana said.

She shook her head, "I don't think its right." Kurt scoffed.

"But you chose dare." She looked down on her feet. I sighed.

I looked around the crowd; all of them seemed to be very eager to have Sunshine drink that. "Maybe we could give her an exception. She really just doesn't drink." All twelve of them stared at her in disbelief. "Sunshine, would you trade the two shots for truth?"

She looked around and nodded, "I believe so." Kurt pulled back the bottle and smirked.

"Do you have any relatives competing against us on the show choir competition?" he asked directly.

Mercedes and I looked at Kurt, as if asking why he asked it in a too straight forward kind of way. "Why would you ask that?" Sunshine asked, looking at Kurt with a curious expression.

"We heard you were related to Jesse St. James of Vocal Adrenaline? Is it true or not?" Rachel asked.

"Way to blow the cover, Rachel!" Kurt said. I shifted my position.

Rachel said, "I figured if you keep it from her, she'd find out anyway! Besides, I think lying is very wrong." She looked at Finn, "Especially, _cheating_!"

Finn stood up, "I didn't cheat on you, okay? We were just talking and lost track of time."

Rachel stood up with him and shouted back, "I don't believe you! There's something going on between you and Quinn; and Noah and I would find out, so just say it now-"

Britt interrupted, "…or forever hold your peace." Rachel glanced at where the voice came from and said.

"I used to think you were different, Finn," and she walked away into one of the rooms that Santana emphasized is one of the guest rooms.

Finn threw the bottle of beer that he was holding on the floor, luckily, it was empty. The bottle broke into tiny pieces. Sunshine jumped when the bottle crashed, but was able to scoot over before Finn had made a move. Mercedes and Kurt were both looking at Finn; Brittany looked normal as always; Santana looked out-raged; Mike and Matt were both too drunk to realize the mess; while Puck had his arm around me while the other hand was holding mine.

Santana stood up and said, "I think it would be better if the boys and girls separate now."

Puck gave me a peck and stood up, touching Finn's shoulder and into the other guest room. Drunk Mike and Matt followed behind them, but Kurt had to ask before standing up, "I think I'm, technically, part of this gender."

Some of us chuckled and some of us just smiled, though Sunshine was still in shock after the incident. I stood up and went in the room that Rachel went in. "Can we talk?"

"I don't feel like talking right now," she replied.

I sat beside her on the bed, "I think we should. Finn and I are just friends. Honestly Rachel! When are you ever going to believe us?"

Rachel answered with a joke, "When dogs finally fly." Neither of us laughed, though. "Why should I believe you? I've seen you two together, Quinn. All happy and jolly. I hate it. He's never been like that with me and after what you did to hurt him, I still can't think of why he still loves you."

"He doesn't love me, Rachel. He loves you." I said.

Kurt came in, "Yeah, Rachel. Don't you realize? All those times from last year, he'd been trying to stick with Quinn, but he could never deny his feelings for you."

The rest of the glee club girls came in, even Sunshine. We talked and talked and talked. All of us were trying to convince Rachel, but nothing seems to do the trick. So, when all of us finally gave up, we asked Sunshine the questions that we were dying to ask.

"So Sunshine, about what Rachel asked awhile ago, is it true?" I asked.

She shook her head, "I thought it was, because I've heard other people say so as well, but no. It's not true. Though even if it were, I wouldn't sabotage you. I'd rather have a fair competition."

Mercedes smiled, "Sorry for the way we've been treating you lately. Jesse St. James isn't actually the most cheerful topic for us." Sunshine smiled back.

"It's okay. Now that you told me, I think it was very reasonable."

Rachel asked, "Wait. You know? About what happened last year?"

She nodded, "That one wasn't part of any research. Brittany told me about that one."

She told us about her past life and her present. She also mentioned her home town. The beaches. The people. The must-see tourists' spots. From her stories, we were convinced that where she lived was a wonderful place.

We were about to sleep when somebody knocked on our door. The boys came in; Puck was holding his guitar; then he started playing with Finn on the vocals.

_It still feels like our first night together__  
__Feels like the first kiss and__  
__It's gettin' better baby__  
__No one can better this__  
__I'm still hold on and you're still the one__  
__The first time our eyes met it's the same feelin' I get__  
__Only feels much stronger and I wanna love ya longer__  
__You still turn the fire on_

_So If you're feelin' lonely.. don't__  
__You're the only one I'd ever want__  
__I only wanna make it good__  
__So if I love ya a little more than I should_

_Please forgive me I know not what I do__  
__Please forgive me I can't stop lovin' you__  
__Don't deny me_

_This pain I'm going through__  
__Please forgive me__  
__If I need ya like I do__  
__Please believe me__  
__Every word I say is true__  
__Please forgive me I can't stop loving you__  
__Still feels like our best times are together__  
__Feels like the first touch_

_We're still gettin' closer baby__  
__Can't get close enough I'm still holdin' on__  
__You're still number one I remember the smell of your skin__  
__I remember everything__  
__I remember all your moves__  
__I remember you__  
__I remember the nights ya know I still do_

_One thing I'm sure of__  
__Is the way we make love__  
__And the one thing I depend on__  
__Is for us to stay strong__  
__With every word and every breath I'm prayin'__  
__That's why I'm sayin'..._

Rachel stood up and hugged Finn. He said, "Please Forgive Me."

* * *

**Review? Song: Bryan Adam's Please Forgive Me**


	8. Chapter 8: Narrated

**I am so sorry for the very very late update! I swear! I am so guilty!**

* * *

This night was full of freakin' fights, but in some way, Quinn manages to put a smile on her face before she tucked herself to sleep in the inflated airbed. Rachel had her back to her. She was so embarrassed for accusing Finn and Quinn for having an affair.

She rolled and faced the pretty blonde; Quinn was in a sitting position with the blanket draped along her never ending legs. "Didn't you think it was sweet?"

Rachel looked down and replied with a nod. _Finn's always sweet to his girl; with a couple of girls, actually!_ Quinn reached for her hand but she took it aback. She hated Quinn for once being Finn's lover.

"Rachel…"

She stood up, leaving Quinn's attempt of touch. She tried hard to smile, "Nature calls."

Quinn gave a heart-warming nod even if she was annoyed in the inside. The door knob turned without Rachel's force, the door slowly swung. She saw the face of the man who stood before her. "Noah," she whispered, "You shouldn't be here. The men's sleeping room is by the next room."

Puck rolled his eyes, "I wanna see ma' gurl. Besides, there's nothing that you girls could possibly be doing that I haven't already seen with the one's I've banged." He smirked.

She slapped his chest and glared at him," Quinn wouldn't be so happy with your choice of words." He raised his brow, she sighed, "What's your business here, Noah? If you're planning to mentally harass us with your malicious mind, then I think that it would be better in all aspects that you leave now than wait for me to call our church to personally unregister your name in our temple."

"Puck?" he heard Quinn call, "Is that you out there?" He smirked at Rachel.

"It's me, babe." Quinn giggled at his call of 'endearment'.

"It's fine, Rachel. I want him around," she smiled.

_Of course..._Rachel thought. She pushed the door wider as Puck whispered in her ear, "Told ya' she wants herself banged with more sex!" Her face scrunched in disgust. Puck shoved the midget out of the room and closed the door behind him. He turned his being towards Quinn and Rachel's airbed when his face was welcomed with flying pillows.

"I heard that!" she laughed.

He picked up the pillows rapidly and started throwing them back; they laughed and chuckled while hitting themselves with the pillows. Quinn stopped hitting him and Puck thought he did something wrong that upset her. But when she smiled, he knew all was fine. He tucked strands of her hair under her ear and thought; _She's so pretty...Shit! I should really grow a pair!_

"How's Finn? Better?" she asked as he nodded, "What he did, it was so sweet!"

Puck smirked, "It was my idea. I figured Rachel's more of a pussy than you are. So if it worked with you, it would be a miracle if it didn't give her the wets for him."

She smiled, "I am not a pussy!" she chuckled. _How does he start off acting like an ass but in some way, without much given effort he manages to become this whole new innocent guy in the end?_

"Quinn…" he started. She bit her lower lip seductively, "I really want to kiss you right now." He inched his face closer to hers.

She caressed his cheek with her right hand while the other was used to support her body. Puck slowly but passionately kissed her. She kissed him back and started brushing her hand over the short hair on his head. His hand tangled with her hair and the other caressed her neck.

His tongue sought for entrance, but Quinn kept everything PG.

When his body craved for more action, his hand slid down to her waist and that caused Quinn's reflexes to react. She pushed him away and looked at him with bewildered eyes.

"I-I'm-" Puck stutters, "Quinn…"

Quinn's lips trembled with fright. She didn't understand what caused her to push him. She didn't know if it was because she was traumatized to what had happened in her past, or if it was just her conscience talking. But she knew that stopping him was the appropriate response to his actions.

She looked down, "Quinn?" he paused, "Say something." They stayed like that for more than five minutes when Rachel let herself into the scene.

"Noah! Santana and the guys are drinking. They were wondering if you'd like to join them. They asked me to call you." She said.

Puck didn't answer; he just looked at Quinn's face that was just _blank_. Quinn noticed his eyes on her and looked up to his eyes. _Beautiful…_ she thought. "Quinn?" he whispered.

She said, "I'm fine. You should go," and smiled. He gave her a peck on the cheek and stood up. Rachel watched him as he walked from the bed to the door.

The door closed behind her and she could hear the cheers that Santana and the guys made when they saw the badass join them. Quinn sighed and pulled the blanket over her head and lay down on the bed. A few seconds after, she felt the bed move beside her and heard a sound.

"Quinn?" she heard Rachel call, "You still awake?"

"Mm-mph?" she said below the covers.

"Did something happen while I was out?" she asked, "Did Noah do something to you? Cause you seem upset."

Quinn stopped herself from the reflex of rolling her eyes, and realized that Rachel couldn't really see even if she did roll them. "Nothing happened. You should go to sleep."

They both closed their eyes, but neither slept yet.

* * *

**Santana:** Na na na na na, na na

The glee girls altogether went to the choir room the next day. They walked in a line with Santana in front, with Rachel behind, then Mercedes, then Brittany, then Sunshine, then Quinn and Tina. The glee guys were already seated with Mr. Schuester scribbling something on the board. When Santana started singing then Rachel sang the following lines.

**Rachel: **Take a look around  
Who would have thought we'd all be here?  
**Mercedes: **So let's mess around  
Cause the future is unclear

**Brittany: **we've got nothing' better to do,  
we're just trying' to get through.  
**Sunshine: **Can you hear me?  
Can you hear me?

**All: **Let the music groove you  
Let the melody move you  
Feel the beat and just let go  
Get the rhythm into your soul

Let the music take you  
Anywhere it wants to  
When we're stuck and can't get free  
No matter what we'll still be singing

Come on, come on, turn up the music  
It's all, we got, we're gonna use it  
Come on, come on, turn up the music

**Quinn: **All we have is now,  
Let's make the most of this  
Come on break it out,  
So everyone can hear it!

**Tina: **They don't have to understand  
But we'll make 'em if we can  
Do you hear me?  
**Quinn & Tina: **Are you with me?  
Yeah

**All: **Let the music groove you  
Let the melody move you  
Feel the beat and just let go  
Get the rhythm into your soul

Let the music take you  
Anywhere it wants to  
When we're stuck and can't get free  
No matter what we'll still be singing

Come on, come on, turn up the music  
It's all, we got, we're gonna use it  
Come on, come on, turn up the music

Come on, come on, turn up the music  
It's all, we got, we're gonna use it  
Come on, come on, turn up the music

Let the music groove you  
Let the melody move you  
Feel the beat and just let go  
Get the rhythm into your soul

Let the music take you  
Anywhere it wants to  
When we're stuck and can't get free  
No matter what we'll still be singing

Come on, come on, turn up the music  
It's all, we got, we're gonna use it  
Feel the beat and just let go  
Get the rhythm into your soul  
Let the music take you  
Anywhere it wants to

Come on, come on, turn up the music

Mr. Schuester grinned at them and said, "I have to say! That was amazing guys! Sunshine, welcome to glee club, by the way! How do you like the club so far?"

She smiled and said, "It's an amazing club! Very virtuoso and there are really so much talent in the club."

Rachel smirked, thinking that it was her that she was talking about. Quinn walked to Puck's direction while the other members and Mr. Schue were talking. "Why so gloomy?" she asked.

Puck placed his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "It's nothing. Just got some things to think about."

She raised a brow and looked at his eyes to look for some sign to what was bothering her lover. She decided to give up and ask, "Like what?"

His head moved towards her direction and stared into her eyes, "About what happened yesterday." Quinn looked down, "and well, Beth's birthday is coming up."

She smiled, "You remembered." She took his hand in hers.

"Of course I remember. What kind of daddy would I be I forget." He smiled with her, "What are planning to give her?"

She looked around and stopped at the Finn's direction, "Well, her first word was Mommy, and it-" but Puck cut her off. "I thought her first word was Daddy? Don't you remember? When we were at the mall?"

Quinn bit her lip and explained, "Actually, her first word was Mommy. It was when Finn and I went to the park with her. You were with your sister that time, when she had some kind of play for school."

"huh," he made a sound, "I wasn't even there for her first word." He frowned.

"Don't be upset. It's okay. You were there at her other first times." She paused, "Like her first walk.

He smiled, "October 15th."

"Yeah." She nodded, but then noticed her forehead start to crease, "what's wrong?"

He looked at her, "I don't remember being there when she first ate solid food." Quinn laughed and squeezed his hand.

"I didn't know that was important to you. Don't worry; you'll be there for her very first birthday party. And that's better than being there for the moment she first ate food." She said.

* * *

"Quinn?"

"Yeah mom?" she asked while cradling and feeding Beth in her room.

Her mom walked into the room and asked, "Beth's birthday is next week. Do you have anything prepared for her?"

Quinn fed her kid the last drop of the milk and set her down in the crib. "Puck and I are planning a party for her. Just a small party, ya' know? But nothing too big yet. We wouldn't want her spoiled." She smiled.

"How about her gift?"

"Yeah. But Puck kept insisting to buy her _another _Barbie doll, but I told him that she had enough of those. But he just would not let it go!" she chuckled. But her mom frowned, she knew something was up. "What's wrong mom?"

"I have a gift for her."

"Mom, you shouldn't have spent money on our baby. Really! Everything that you help ne with is already enough!"

"It didn't cost a thing. I promise."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You'll see."

* * *

**the title of the song used is "Turn up the music" by Lemonade Mouth...Thank you for the favorites...Reviews please!**


	9. Author's Note: I'm so so sorry

**Author's Note: Here's the deal. I made a new fanfiction accnt and that's why I don't update anymore. I'm sorry. I'll be transferring my story to that accnt starting now or maybe tomorrow. I'm so sorry. You can still follow my story. Pen name is ST. CMJ. 15 (NO SPACE)**

**This story, I'm not sure if I will continue it. Convince me if you want then I'll think about it. haha...lol.**

**But really, I'm not sure. If I will, then good. But it will be under the name of my new account. And you would no longer be informed about it. So, yeah. You can just alert my new account if you want. But the name will also be changed. I'm so annoying aren't I? haha..I'm sorry.**


End file.
